Tired
by Azaria Stromsis
Summary: The tiredness was settling into his bones like a disease, eating at his marrow. His bed, however, was soft. And so was the body resting in it. Wait what! Since when was Aki in his bed? Faithshipping, Oneshot.


Tired

The tiredness was settling into his bones like a disease, eating at his marrow.

Thankfully, the bed was soft. Sighing in relief, Yusei relaxed as all of the tension in his body seemingly gathered at his lower back and then mercifully spread equally throughout his body. The feeling gave him warmth throughout his aching joints and he felt the muscles in his feet finally release. Groaning, he rolled over just enough so he could set the room temperature on the digital scale. It was currently at a balmy 70 degrees, enough to combat the winter chills that fell outside the windows of the twin's mansion. Taking the precious effort that it took to just press the fricking button four times to set it 90 degrees, he rolled back into the middle of his spacious bed (lovingly provided by the aforementioned twins) he wondered how the hell he could still be so cold.

He was quite literally shivering in his sweatshirt and sweatpants with three blankets and the heater up. He even closed his door to try and keep the heat in.

He hurt.

Everywhere.

His joints hurt as he moved, his body hurt if he poked any place on his body, and his head was killing him. It really was. It was about to collapse in on itself, he knew it. His throat throbbed painfully each time he swallowed, which was the last thing he need since all that he had been hearing these past few days was, "Drink lots of water."

Well how the hell was he supposed to drink water when he couldn't swallow?

He also had the uncomfortable urge to use the bathroom, but couldn't find the energy to move.

His temper was frayed and had snapped numerous times today, and it seemed like everything was going against him today. He had lost the book he was currently infatuated with, it was raining/snowing outside so he couldn't take his D-Wheel out for a ride (probably not the best idea in his current condition. He would crash undoubtedly ruining his day even further), and Aki had come had come home drenched, smiling, and smelling faintly of another man's cologne. He had glowered at her, much to her and everybody's surprise, and then fled the room to his garage. He grimaced in pain as a violent shiver over took his body yet again, and he couldn't bother to find the energy to roll over and adjust the temperature yet again.

He grabbed the remote, stashed underneath his pillow, which was his secret hiding place. Turning it on, he blindly flipped to the History Channel (some documentary focused on the rise and fall of Hitler's Germany) and promptly ignored it. Sleep called to him, but he felt that it was far too early to turn in now –even if he was already in his bed, in clothing that would suit as pajamas, and with no energy to do absolutely anything- and the fact that he still had to figure out the Aki situation he had somehow found himself in.

Dear Gods above, he might just love her.

Amazing really, considering the he doubted if that kind of love really existed in this world. Sure there was the love that friendship brought, but the love that he thought he felt for Aki? Why couldn't the rest of the world see that love and find it? Even after the threat of the Dark Signers had been defeated the world was still in chaos.

Another reason he doubted this thing that was called 'love' was the fact that Fate obviously found it hilarious to let him find out that Aki had been sneaking out and coming back with the smell of cologne following her wake when she returned, just when he was about to tell her about his feelings.

Groaning again, with the added weight of Aki and the mysterious cologne shrouding his mind, he finally gave into the sleep that he desperately needed.

He vaguely remembered waking up to ditch his sweatshirt and sweatpants and his blankets, leaving him in his boxers. He wasn't coherent enough to turn the damn thermostat down though, because Fate loved laughing at him. So of course, he got cold again. Not even bothering with the sweat clothes, he just pulled up the blankets again, turning over and burrowing as deep as possible into the soft sheets.

This happened three more times, him getting hot, him getting cold, him getting hot again. The last time he didn't have to pull up the blankets again.

Puzzled, and now fully awake now knowing that something was obviously wrong (blankets did not just move by themselves, unless he really had be so tired as to sleep through the invention of self moving inanimate objects) he realized that there was a warm body pressed up against his side.

It was Aki.

She was sleeping.

She was wrapped around his body.

Yusei was very confused.

Her cat eyes were closed, and her face was settled into a peaceful position. Her arms were wrapped around his bare chest, and he realized that she had nothing on except a tank top and shorts. While he was very happy that she was pressed so close to him, he had to worry about the fact that he was sick and she was not.

Trying to sit up, and not succeeding due to his damn body not having any freaking energy, he tried another angle. He carefully pried her fingers off, with the plan of letting her have the bed and him dragging a blanket to the floor and sleeping. He didn't stop to think as to why she was in his bed, only noticing that it gave him a very warm feeling inside his chest when he thought about. That feeling was so warm that it melted away his pain for a few seconds before he realized he really needed to stop trying to get her sick.

Continuing with his work, he almost succeeded when the arms let go of his chest by themselves and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him back into the soft bed.

"What are you doing?" Aki's voice, husky with sleep, questioned lightly as she hovered above him.

"Um…" Apparently his brain wasn't working along with his body. "Why are you in my bed?" He blurted out, immediately smacking himself mentally. "That came out wrong." He mumbled.

"No it didn't. It's a valid question." Oh lovely, she's amused. Maybe now she'll tell him why she came in smelling like another man's cologne. His attention was brought back to her as she opened her mouth.

"You looked cold." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders a bit, and looking just a little bit ruffled. She quickly regained her confidence though. "Even with blankets and the heater turning this room into a sauna."

"I'm sick."

"I'll get sick then." Aki said amused. "I've had worse." She didn't even pause to glance at Yusei's gapping mouth; she reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small bottle with a pink liquid swishing around inside it. "Here," she opened the childproof bottle and poured the thick sweet smelling liquid into a measuring cup. "Drink up. It'll help, I promise." Something about her expression and the soft smile that fell across her lips made him want to follow her orders. He downed the medicine quickly, sighing in relief as the thick liquid ran down the sides of his throat like honey cooling the fire and licking his lips with the last remnants of the bubblegum flavor sticking around in his mouth. Finished, he handed the cup back to Aki and leaned back against his pillow with barely a sound, still watching Aki with bare a trace of suspicion.

He could already feel the medicine working, and he guessed that it probably was some sort of sleeping aid as well as just plain old regular medicine. With his eyelids dropping lower and lower, he finally found the resolve to question about what had been troubling him for days.

"Aki?"

"Hm?" He settled down on his side again drawing his down comforter up around his shoulders again watching with slight confusion as she followed, wrapping herself around him again.

"Why is it that you smell like another man's cologne?" She didn't even pause. She buried her head into his chest and starting laughing. Blinking, and now a little bit more awake, Yusei looked down. Well, looked down as best as he could with sleep gnawing at his bones and Aki's head stuffed underneath his chin.

"First, before I answer that, do you know what day it is? Actually, what month it is?"

"Um…" He just now realized how funny he must sound. He was so stuffy that he couldn't smell anything, and he wondered how it was affecting his speech.

"I'll take that as a no," Aki stated amused. "It's your birthday you idiot. I can't believe you actually forgot." She leaned over the side of the bed, and retrieved a small plastic bag. "Here. Do you know how hard it was for me to find this?"

She shoved the bag in his direction, and he fumbled for a while before his hands finally did what he wanted. Sitting up, he glanced at the bag suspiciously, wondering what was so hard to find. He got the plastic bag open after a few seconds of trying to find the opening, with Aki looking on with a small smirk. He emptied the bag into his hand, revealing a small chip, the only item in the bag.

"How did you get this?" Yusei questioned lightly, concealing his new found awe of his girlfriend. Not that he didn't have awe before, of course. "No wonder it's hard to find, it's only the most valuable and fastest D-Wheel chip available. Do you know how much this costs?"

She shot him a _are-you-kidding-me_ look. "I'm the one who bought it. Remember?"

"And how you got your hands on it?"

"Pfft. I'm a senator's daughter, as most people seem forget. I have fingers in high places." She smiled smugly, and Yusei could read the darkness in it as well. "Besides," she reached over and gently traced his criminal mark, making his tremble slightly. "You deserve it."

"And this explains your smelling like another man how?" Yusei asked, his voice having lost most of the heat it had once contained.

"The only place I could find it in was a small, out of the way shop. The man who owns it acted like I was the only woman he had seen in his life. But, I finally got it!" She said cheerfully, not noticing Yusei stiffen.

"What did he do?" He questioned plainly, the anger once again in his voice.

"Oh he was all over me, over attentive. You know." Aki said flippantly. "Yusei," she said, eyes and touch soft as she stroked his cheek again. "I'm fine, and I'm here right now. Leave it to rest."

He grumbled, and Aki kissed his inner wrist, knowing that was the closest thing to a kiss that Yusei would allow her with him being sick. "I see that medicine working, Yusei. Go to sleep. Please?"

She pushed him gently back against the pillows, and he complied quietly.

"Don't leave?" She gave him a look, and Yusei finally shut up. Sleep covered his eyes and his body, pulling him down. She settled beside him wordlessly.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**This got long, damn. Something I've been working on for a while, and may I say I am very proud of this, ever since I got sick. In fact, I had what Yusei has. And I must tell you, that medicine is addictive. It's so good... Anywho, I finally finished it when it hit April Fool's Day, because that's when the 'Couple Boost' began. The link is in my profile so go check it out, and sign up! More YuseixAki love to go around!

Please do the usual, read, reivew, and check for grammatical errors. Also, please know, that if Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belonged to me, there would be lots more screentime for Aki. But since that isn't true, I don't own it.


End file.
